Mikan Tsumiki/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mlzz8jzLs51qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzz9snvmA1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design (2). Tumblr_inline_mnqlekJ27c1qz4rgp.png|Mikan's beta design (3). Beta Mikan.jpg|Mikan's beta design (4). Beta Tsumiki 5.png|Mikan's beta design (5). Super-Danganronpa-2-Mikan-Early.png|Mikan's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Mikan's intro.jpg|Mikan's introduction. Opening Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Peko DR3 opening.jpg|Mikan, Teruteru Hanamura, Fuyuhiko and Peko in the opening. Episode 01 Tsumiki falls.jpg|Mikan fell in an embarrassing pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mikan and the others were looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mikan and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Mikan gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Tsumiki falls 2.jpg|Mikan fell in another embarrassing pose. Episode 02 The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mikan playing Bomber Guy game with Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Mikan fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Mikan grabs Peko.png|Mikan grabs Peko Pekoyama. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Mikan wants to play with Peko's sword. Mikan bamboo sword.png|Mikan hugging Peko's sword. Nanami's story.jpg|Mikan listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Tsumiki_despair.jpg|Mikan about to mutilated a tied-up civilian. Seiko stopping Mikan.png|Mikan stopped by Seiko Kimura. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Mikan Introduction DR 2 English Version.PNG|Mikan introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Mikan at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. e8yRvMH.png|Mikan getting tangeled in a control's wire. 4565.jpg|Mikan at Byakuya Togami's party. 51_4151.jpg|Mikan at Byakuya's party (2). Who cares about Mikan the food looks delicious.png|Mikan falling at Byakuya's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 72.png|Mikan with Hiyoko and Ibuki Mioda whilst attending Hope's Peak Academy. Event 82.png|Sonia Nevermind and Mikan worried about an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan and the others at the fireworks party. Event 95.png|Mikan with Hajime Hinata in a hospital bed. Event 96.png|Hajime with Mikan in his bed. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki being strangled by Mikan. Fake suicide.png|Mikan performing her fake suicide. tumblr_inline_mqdsldMPNM1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan talking about the one she loves. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Class Trial Summary Chapter 3 (1).jpg|Trial 3 Act 1. Chapter 3 (2).jpg|Trial 3 Act 1. (2) Chapter 3 (3).jpg|Trial 3 Act 2. Chapter 3 (4).jpg|Trial 3 Act 2. (2) Chapter 3 (5).jpg|Trial 3 Act 2. (3) Chapter 3 (6).jpg|Trial 3 Act 3. It's tsumiki.jpg|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. TsumikiCaught.png|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. (2). Special Tsumiki report card.png|Mikan's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do7_1280.png|Mikan's underwear. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Mikan Tsumiki tripping.jpg|Mikan tripping while putting on her gym clothes. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Mikan in manga.jpg|Mikan apologizes and begins crying. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Mikan shocked over Usami's death. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Mikan and Peko Pekoyama watching Kazuichi breakdown. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Mikan as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Mikanstage.jpg|Mikan's (Maasa Sudo) Full Outfit in the play. Stagemikan.jpg|Terrified Mikan. Stagemikan2.jpg|Mikan on the floor. Stagegroup2.jpg|Mikan with Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko and Ibuki. Komamiki.jpg|Mikan and Nagito Komaeda. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Mikan and Hiyoko. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko annoyed with Mikan. Official Art Mikan Tsumiki Reload art.png|Official art from the DR Reload book. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Monomi and Chiaki Nanami. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Mikan on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. mikangunsgirlsz.png|Mikan's profile in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. promo.png|Promotional art for the collaboration. Official Site Mikan Tsumiki on the official site.png|Mikan on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Tsumiki.png|Mikan on the official English site. MikanDangan3.png|Mikan's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries